Dear diary:mind over matter
by Trilby97
Summary: Rosalie's POV. Bella and Rosalie are best friends, but what happens when her friendship is at risk because of a pixie and a new guy in town.


**Dear diary: mind over matter**

**Rosalie's POV**

30 June11:30pm

Dear diary,

It's the last day of the summer break. I am so excited to finally go to school again. Me and my best friend Bella, we had a blast today, we went for last minute shopping spree. You know, I'm a shopaholic, but Bella is completely opposite. I still made her buy a pair of jeans and well she choose a t-shirt for herself.

Another awesome thing, my twin brother Jasper, he came today with his girlfriend, Alice. She is so cool and was all over me because of the fact I didn't take her for shopping today. Well both are joining Forks High School, my school, now, our school. I am so excited.

Okay bye for now.

I woke up earlier than ever, took a nice long shower, got dressed and went down. Mom was making breakfast and I saw Alice already sitting on the island. We greeted each other, took my share of pancakes and poured some juice for myself. A moment later Jasper entered. Breakfast was uneventful. We took my car and headed for school. Bella was already there in the parking lot. I introduced her to Jasper and Alice and Alice will always be Alice, she went up to Bella, hugged her and told her they r going to be great friends. Stand back pixie, she's my friend, has been since junior year. As if this problem wasn't enough that something out of the blue happened.

A shiny silver Volvo parked just three cars beside mine and the driver was totally hot. Bronze messed up hair green eyes in which you'll lose yourself. I wasn't the only one looking at him. Bella was totally lost in her own world. Not like I felt anything for this new guy, it's just who I am, I like attention. And that's when my heart broke, for the first time; a guy didn't look at me twice. He was looking at Bella and it was as if they were talking through their eyes.

"Looks like you're in love Bella." It was Alice who was repeating it. It's not like it's a bad thing, just that, it's my nature, it's how I have always been.

By the time he crossed us to go to the office. Bella was red and had a huge grin on her face, "Did you see him? He is so, oh god. Yeah, he is a god." "Lucky for you because that guy was totally checking you out." I had to regain my side of confidence and plus, Bella is my best friend and it's not like I like this guy or anything.

I July

Dear diary

A lot is going through my mind. It's the last period, chemistry. Well the new guys name is Edward Cullen and he happens to be seated right in front of me with Jazz. How much horrible can this year be. I don't have a single class with Bella, whereas Alice has two and Jasper has one. I am so _not _excited.

The bell rang and all four of us were at the parking lot. Bella was coming home with us; her dad had dropped her in the morning. "Hey Rose, his names Edward Cullen." Bella began and all I could do was smile at her, showing that I was so happy for her. I am, seriously I am, but this is going too far. Bella continued, "We have biology together and he's sitting with me. Can you believe it? And he is so smart…" "Bella at this point I believe you." Bella gave me a tight hug and we were off for home. Mom was glad to see Bella, as always. We watched a movie and the good thing was, Bella didn't talk about Edward.

15 July 10:25pm

Dear diary,

It's been 15 days, 15 freaking days. Edward has joined our friend circle and okay he is talking to me, but the attention part, still not happening. Every guy in the school is head over heels for me and diary, I'm feeling unwanted. My friendship with Bella is also at risk. With Edward around, I can't contain the odd feelings that go through in my heart and mind, whereas Alice is all the more cheerful during those times. Bella is spending more time with Edward and I'm feeling lonely, unwanted again. Now, even Bella's attention towards me is going. What is happening and when will this thing end, this nightmare.

I dragged myself out of bed the next day, just like I always do, because that's what is really is, another boring day. I went down; Alice and Jasper were discussing something I wasn't even interested in. Like always we took my car, Bella and Edward wait for us at the parking lot just that this morning was different. Today, Bella alone stood there the lot. I don't know what got into me, without Edward here I was thinking properly and coolly. I went up to her and asked," So, where's Edward today?" she looked so happy for some reason. "Edward's coming with his cousin. He'll complete his schooling from here only. Oh god Rose, I know you'll like him." And she winked at me. Wow wait wink? We headed towards the ground to wait for Edward and his cousin. How much more horrible can this be? I can bet he has already filled bullshit about me in his mind. That's when they came, interrupting my thought process. God, this was the second time in the month I stared in his direction, but this time it was due to his cousin. Our eyes met, locked and I felt a weird feeling I read in love novels. He was looking at me, not someone else but me, Rosalie Hale. I was mesmerized by him. He was heavy build, definitely a guy belonging to the gym. He had prominent muscles and brown short hair. Whoever he was, was still staring at him, that's when they approached us. The cousin came to me with a huge grin on his bear face. "hi! I'm Emmett Cullen." He spoke with a slightly heavy voice. I took his hand he had forwarded, "I'm Rosalie Hale."

That's when the bell rang and Emmett lowered his head and spoke in my ear, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Rosalie." He took my hand and all six of us headed to out first class. I guess life's finally bighting up.

16 July 9:30pm

Dear diary,

You don't say 16 sweet just like that. Okay my start was shitty but end was OMG. Edward's cousin Emmett, he sat with me in Spanish and even calculus. He actually told the teachers and I was readjusted with him. We talked all the time and in the end we realized we have a lot in common. So Edward only spoke good about me to Emmett, that's sweet of him. Like me, Emmett has interest in cars too. He has a monster jeep, which he promised I could drive.

School was going great, our friend circle rocked. After school we went to Port Angeles. We saw a really strange movie. It was based on vampires and werewolves. Did a little shopping and ended up at Emmett and Edward's house. They had a huge house. Edward's mother was very sweet and beautiful. I have never visited, but Bella has made frequent trips there.

Well now I think my life doesn't suck so much as it use to. Who ever said life's all about mind and matter, was right. I'd like to thank him, because Rosalie Hale has finally fallen in love.


End file.
